look_infandomcom-20200214-history
CHiPs Chronology
26th May 1979 to 26th February 1983 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Arthur Ranson (AR), Jim Baikie (JB) and Barrie Mitchell (BM) (?) ---- Category:Strip Chronologies 1st Run Started 26th May 1979 - No.6 (Top Left), replacing Battlestar Galactica. 2nd Run Started 6th June 1981 - No.4 (Top Right), replacing Sapphire And Steel. Ended 26th February 1983 - No.9, replaced by Murphy's Mob. 1st Run 26/5/79 - 9/6/79 "The Kid" 26/5/79 - No.22 to 9/6/79 - No.24 The bikers are trying to track a pair of serial crooks, one of whom can pass himself off as a boy... (AR) (CHiPs takes a break, 'Meet the Smurfs' becomes 2 pages) 2nd Run 26/5/81 - 26/2/83 "--" 26/5/81 - No.24 to // - No. Unknown (--) "Time Bomb" << 4/7/81 - No.28 to 11/7/81 - No.29 Jon and Ponch are on an errand of mercy, to get to a pilot who has been given the wrong tablets by his doctor, and they could cause him to have a coronary whilst in the cockpit (JB) "Deadly Discovery" ? to 5/9/81 - No.37 Crooks stash a case of stolen diamonds on board a bus heading into Mexico, but when the bus crashes Jon and Ponch are on the scene, and discover the diamonds... (JB) "The Kid is Trouble" 12/9/81 - No.38 to 17/10/81 - No.43 The duo arrest a wayward kid Freddo Colonna, and find out he belongs to an orphanage for troubled kids run by Father McCann.... (JB) "Kid Wheels" 24/10/81 - No.44 to 28/11/81 - No.49 Jon and Ponch have to help a legendary stunt rider Dave 'Kid Wheels' Kannon, regain his nerve, after a kid kills himself copying him... (JB) "The Marine" 5/12/81 - No.50 to 9/1/82 - No.2 Getraer is in hospital, and the duo get a new Sergeant for a while, but Logan Judd is an ex- marine, and the two brace themselves for a tough time... (JB) "Ride em' Bike Cop" 16/1/82 - No.3 to 13/2/82 - No.7 >> Jon agrees to take part in a forthcoming rodeo, but when he has to arrest one of the other competitors Lars Hansen, things stir up, and Jon is asked not to compete, so Jon has to choose the force? or the rodeo?... (JB) (All colour to this point) (CHiPs becomes B&W for the rest of the run) "Wrongly Accused" << 13/3/82 - No.13 to 3/4/82 - No.14 After a wedding one of the guests the groom's brother, is arrested for drink driving, but insists he's innocent. Jon and Ponch get involved because they think his drinks may have been spiked... (JB) "The Gift" 10/4/81 - No.15 to 29/5/82 - No.22 After a brain operation, a teenager Claire Brookfield discovers she the power to foresee disasters before they happen, Jon and Ponch make use of these, but then Claire becomes tired of the attention she is attracting ... (JB) "Revenge" 5/6/82 - No.23 to 10/7/82 - No.28 When a star biker Brett Storm' is crippled in a crash, he is determined that his son Johnny will follow in his footsteps, but Spencer Vocht whose son was killed in the same accident, and blames Brett, is trying to get his revenge, by trying to kill Johnny, and make it look like an accident... (AR) "No Joking Matter" 17/7/82 - No.29 to 28/8/82 - No.35 A black clad bike who calls himself 'Dick Turpin', Jon and Ponch give chase but 'Dick' escapes by making a spectacular jump, the duo are perplexed when 'Dick' returns the money to the station. The situation turns crazy when a picnicker flags the pair down and tells the he's just been robbed by....'Robin Hood'! ... (JB) "Danger Zone" 4/9/82 - No.36 to 2/10/82 - No.40 An army vehicle carrying dangerous fluid overturns on the highway, Jon and Ponch are first on the scene, and block the road off, later a wider area is cordoned off, but when a young dog escapes into the danger area, a young boy follows in to try to retrieve the dog... (JB) "Deadly Cargo" 9/10/82 - No.41 to 18/12/82 - No.51 Some crooks steal a car belonging to a doctor to use in a bank raid. The car is then dumped and later picked up by joy riders, Jon and Ponch are in a race against time to find the car, as it has dangerous drugs in the boot... (BM) "The Runaway" 25/12/82 - No.52 to 28/1/83 - No.5 Jon and Ponch are searching for Bobby McCain, who has runaway from home, he has a habit of stowing away on heavy goods rigs. Bobby has stowed away on the rig of Gerry Collins, a man who is at the end of his tether and contemplating driving his rig off a cliff... (BM) "The Set-up" 5/2/83 - No.6 to 26/2/83 - No.9 Another ex-marine George E. Blaney moves into the department, his first assignment is to drive a van of used banknotes to be incinerated, Jon and Ponch are asked to escort the van, but the van is attacked and the cops are gassed, but when Blaney is suspected of setting up the heist, Jon and Ponch don't buy it and set out to prove Blaney's innocence... (BM) (All titles are made up) 7.5 Category:Strips